etlemestfandomcom-20200214-history
Inasyah
Inasyah was the result of a forbidden relationship between a demon and an angel. Her mother, Teazal, was a demon that had left her home universe to live a life among the humans. Inasyah's father, Adoel, was the commander of a patrol of angels tasked with containing demons and sending them back to Lastrianica, the land of darkness. One night while patrolling a small human town, Inasya's father found Teazal badly wounded and staked to a tree. Knowing his conscious would not allow him to leave her there to suffer, he helped her down and tended to her wounds. He spent countless nights by her side and they eventually fell in love. He abandoned his post and decided to live his life raising his newborn child in the human realm. When the Demons and Angels caught wind of the abomination, they both went on an all out manhunt to end the family that poisoned both of their heritages. Both Teazal and Adoel were killed and it was decided that the child would be taken into custody by the Angels, and forced to transport the souls of the dead throughout the multiverse to the Angel universe and the Demon universe respectively. Personality Inasyah is a scholar, and loves to learn about the different cultures across the multiverse. They tend to be very introverted but will talk your ear off if given the chance. They are quick thinking and clever; this makes up for their lack of physical strength. They can be a bit air-headed and can say the wrong things at the wrong time. Although Inasyah appears female, it is debated on what their gender actually is. Universe Inasyah resides in the Pnaedea universe which lies somewhere in the middle of the demon universe and the angel universe, right next to the human universe, like an inter-dimensional rift that allows them to jump between universes at will. This universe looks like an infinite library that expands in 4 different dimensions. During one of their study sessions, Inasyah discovered the grand equation. In an attempt to prove that quantum physics and thermal dynamics could work together using one equation, she caused all of the dark matter in both the angel and the demon universes to expand at an alarming rate, causing a severance between them and destroying the human universe in the process. In an attempt to fix their mistake, they attempted to travel to the angel universe to consult with the elders but was caught in the universal expansion and thrown into another dimension. They spent an innumerable amount of time floating in limbo before miraculously ending up in Etlemest. Powers and Abilities Graviton Field Manipulation Inasyah comes from a realm where the laws of physics are very different from what we understand. Due to their upbringing in a universe where gravity is chaotic and unstable, they gained the ability to manipulate the gravity fields around them and other objects. Possession Inasyah is part demon and as such has the ability to possess humanoid creatures for a short amount of time. Soul Bending Being part angel allows Inayah to bend the souls of the recently dead and direct their power to where it is needed, amplifying their abilities. The larger the soul, the more power they can gain, at the cost of their own sanity. Flight Inasyah has medium bird-like wings on her back that she keeps closed and tucked away in her jacket as not to draw attention to herself. They are pearl white on the outside and deep black on the inside. When transforming into their demonic form, the white falls off their wings like ashes revealing raven black feathers. Other Notable Skills Intuition Inasyah is a skilled tracker. They can sense someone's true intentions and can spot a liar a mile away. Lockpicking Part of their job is to be anywhere at any time (more on that later); lock picking was a skill they acquired over time. Equipment Celeste Celeste is a custom made kusarigama, or chain sickle, that glows a feint white when hit by the sun. Depending on which form Inasyah is in, the elegant inlay will be either blue or red. When attacking at long range, Inasyah throws the weapon to pull enemies towards them, sometimes swinging it in wide arcs to damage multiple enemies at once. The chained end is used like a flail or a grappling hook when loose, but can be made rigid forming a long handle and converting the sickle into a large, sweeping scythe. Angel of Death Inasyah has created a disguise from an advanced smoke-like polymer that hardens into a clothing material. When combined with their ability to manipulate gravaton fields, Inasyah is able to craft a harrowing disguise seemingly out of thin air. A small vial containing a catalyst injects a serum into Inasyah's veins, drawing out their latent demon genes and collecting the high amount of phosphors needed to create the material. A big side effect of this is that Inasyah will appear to be in their demon form, but this is only a physical change.